It All Started With A Big Bang
by Electra Minos
Summary: Sheldon and Leonard were walking home to their apartment when they heard a crash from their apartment. Rushing upstairs they are met with 4 unlikely guests. As they meet Alfred, Arthur, Francis and Matthew. The pair along with Howard and Raj have to work out what to do. Comedic piece! First Crossover! Hope you guys like!


It all started with a big bang...

BANG! The noise that rattled throughout the building. Most of the residents paid it no attention to the noise. They were used to it by now. They knew that somewhere above their heads lived two scientists. Most residents felt sorry for the quieter one who seemed to be stuck with his infamous roommate. They just shrugged and went on with their daily business as if everything was normal. There was normally arguing and other noises of goodness knows what normally going on above their heads. But this time was different, this time it wasn't the two scientists making the noise. They stood at the bottom of the staircase looking up in a very confused manner.

"Leonard... why was there a disturbance from upstairs?" Sheldon Cooper asked. Leonard looked up to him and shrugged. Sheldon quickly turned to him. "There aren't normally disturbances upstairs."

"Maybe a family of wrestlers moved in?" Leonard joked, as he laughed he met Sheldon not approved look.

"This is serious Leonard. There may have been a serious accident, or someone watching an excruciatingly loud film. We do not know. And therefor we must find out." Sheldon said turning his attention to the stairs.

"It could just be a burglar or something like that." Leonard said as the pair started to walk up the stairs. Sheldon looked back at him for a moment at that comment. A second later Sheldon was running up the stairs. Leonard continued one step at a time. It didn't take too long for Sheldon to disappear from sight. Leonard sighed, he was curious to what had made the noise, but not desperate. He smiled to himself. "It might by Sheldon's mother ship come to take him home." He thought wishfully.

"LEONARD!" Sheldon shouted down the stairs. Leonard knew this was serious, quickly skipping the steps two at a time to reach his distressed roommate. Sheldon was standing at the top of the stairs outside their room, the door open and staring at the contents.

"What is it?" Leonard asked as he reached Sheldon. Sheldon pointed into their room rather annoyed. Had someone stolen their stuff again? Or was it worse... was it another bird? As Leonard looked in he too was met by something he couldn't explain.

"Dude what the hell happened?" Alfred complained sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Oui Arthur, what did you do?" Francis shouted who was sprawled across the sofa. The blond quickly sat up and looked around. Arthur pulled himself up.

"I told you the spell wasn't quite ready yet!" He shouted at the other two as he brushed himself off. He turned noticing the two confused men at the door. Quickly putting 2 and 2 together. He looked at them smiling awkwardly. "I'm terribly sorry about this."

"How did you get in here?" Sheldon asked annoyed and surprised. He walked in examining the room. "No broken windows, the lock was still locked." He seemed to mumble before turning to them. "Have you perfected time travel or teleportation?" Sheldon asked in an excited tone.

"Non..." Francis said sitting up. "Arthur's magic spell went wrong." Sheldon looked to Leonard.

"They claim to have used magic. Leonard... how did they get here?" He asked nervously. Leonard knew why Sheldon was nervous. He didn't understand how these four people had gotten into their apartment. Unfortunately for Sheldon, Leonard had no clue either. Luckily they didn't have to dwell on that problem to long as their 4 guests gave them something else to worry about. Alfred was up and looking at their comic book memorabilia. Francis had wandered off to the kitchen and was now looking through the fridge. Arthur was muttering to himself looking over some paper. Sheldon moved quickly to sit in his spot, only to jump up in alarm as he found himself sitting on someone else. He looked down in shock at another boy sitting in his seat. Matthew blinked up at him with his violet eyes.

"I'm sorry!" He said quickly shuffling out of the spot and allowing Sheldon to sit down.

"He was in my spot." Sheldon said unsettled by all of these people. Leonard just didn't know what to do. It was bad enough when Penny sat down in the special spot and Sheldon caught her. But now with a complete stranger doing it. It was just... he decided the best thing to do would be to call Howard and Rajh to help sort this out.

~Spinning Atom Time Skip~

"I told them the spell went wrong and we ended up here." Arthur explained to the pair for the umpteenth time. They both looked at him confused.

"Magic doesn't work." Sheldon insisted. "Only science works." Arthur was getting fed up of this by now.

"If magic doesn't work, explain how we got here." Arthur challenged him, crossing his arms. Matthew looked from Leonard to Sheldon, unsure of what to do. Though part from the 'My spot' incident, no one had paid attention to him. Sheldon opened his mouth to attempt to explain how it was possible, but stopped as he couldn't think of a viable way. He also couldn't then conclude how to get them all back.

"Hey dude?" Alfred asked walking back into the room. "You have so many comic books!" Leonard welcomed the distraction. Finally something they could understand.

"Yes, we do have quiet a selection." Leonard smiled to the hyper teenager. Sheldon looked back at Leonard.

"A selection?" He questioned. Leonard face palmed as Sheldon got up to talk to Alfred. "We don't have just a selection as my roommate has misjudged the proportions of comic books we have. We have one of the most well built collections known to man. Including the very rare special edition Batman comic where there were only 100 printed, and they were all individually numbered. I got copy number 3." Sheldon added with pride, Leonard sighed leaning past Sheldon.

"I got number 4." He chipped in.

"Cool." Alfred was grinning from ear to ear. "Though I have to say I probably have more at home and..." He paused to look Sheldon in the eye. "... I own the first copy." Sheldon froze and sat back down in his chair.

"How many do you have?" He asked accusingly. Alfred grinned to the pair.

"I have all of them." He shrugged. Sheldon looked to Leonard in shock horror.

"How did you get them all?" Leonard asked intrigued.

"That's because I'm the Uni..." Alfred started to say and was quickly silenced by Arthur putting his hand over his mouth.

"You can't tell them you git." He whispered. "They can't know we're countries." Alfred mumbled something of a reply before Arthur released him. Sheldon looked between Arthur and Alfred.

"So how did you get them all?" Sheldon asked. Luckily before Alfred had a chance to answer the doorbell rang. Leonard quickly went to open the door.

"Hello." Howard said as the door was opened. "You said there were some people scaring Sheldon?"

"We're here to see them." Raj added smiling.

"Sure come on in. He's pretty freaked out." Leonard said letting Howard and Raj in. At the new people Francis looked over.

"I see we have guest." He smiled from the kitchen, already cooking a meal. Howard immediately pick up on Francis strong french accent. "Should I make them a quick omelette?" Sheldon was about to speak when he received a slight glare from Leonard, he shut his mouth again.

"Erm excuse me..." Howard said walking over to Francis who was humming away happily. Francis looked to him smiling.

"Yes?" He asked. Howard took a breath.

"Now this may seem like a very awkward question but... are you... French?" Howard asked. Arthur gave Francis a look. Francis understood.

"Oui, I am French. I grew up in Paris." He smiled.

"Thanks." Howard nodded turning back to meet the very confused looks from Raj and Leonard. "Don't you guys know who the best romantics are in the world?" Howard asked trying to control his excitement. The group looked at him blankly. Sheldon surprisingly was the person who answered the question.

"Oh." He smiled. "You are referring to the fact that France is supposedly the country of love. So you have some sort of belief that when you actually meant someone native to France, he would give you some help with attracting a mate." Everyone looked slightly shocked.

"Exactly." He turned back to Francis who was grinning smugly to Arthur. "Can you please give me some help in dating." Howard asked, Francis sighed.

"I don't know..." He teased. "I'm not sure if I could share such secrets." Howard dropped down onto his knees.

"Please! Any tips you can pass on I'll gladly take." Howard begged. "Please teach me."

"Just give the poor guy some tips." Arthur said, Francis smiled.

"Okay. I guess I can give you some tips." Francis said, Howard quickly got up again.

"Thank You." He said quietly. Francis smiled and walked out from the kitchen. Raj moved to sit down next to the new boy on the sofa.

"Hi. I'm Raj." He introduced himself. Matthew smiled to him.

"I'm Matthew." He said offering his hand to shake. Raj nodded and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Raj said.

"Thanks for noticing me." Matthew smiled weakly.

"Oh I know that feeling." Raj smiled patting Matthew. Alfred sat down on another chair as they watched Francis and Howard.

"Right. Now the best way for me to teach you is by example. Remember you must be charming." Francis said. Howard pulled out a notepad from his back pocket.

"Charming." He scribbled it down.

"You must be confident." Francis told him.

"Confident." Howard noted it down.

"You must always be true to yourself, girls can see through you when you fake it." Francis warned.

"Learnt that one the hard way." Howard said remembering the whole 'Goth Club' incident.

"And you must always show her you care." He smiled. Howard finished writing the list down.

"Anything else?" He asked, happy with his new list. Francis though for a moment.

"One last thing, you need to know your assets." He said. "Things that put you a cut above the rest. You must find out what works for you."

"Right. I need to find something that is me... a cut above the rest..." Howard thought. "I've got nothing."

"Nonsense. There will be something about you. Ask those who know you, past girlfriends what attracted them to you." Francis said. As Howard tried his best to think of something, the door was pushed open again.

"Okay, what did you guys explode?" Penny asked. "There was a loud racket apparently coming from your room." She noticed the new guests in the room. Her expression softening. "Oh... hello."

"Hi Penny." Leonard called. "What brings you home so late?"

"Well..." Penny sighed. "I had to do my shopping for the week and so I've had to carry a load of bags upstairs. I still need to get them into my flat."

"Allow me to help you mademoiselle." Francis took Penny's hand and kissed it. "I would hate the thought of you having to struggle with carrying such heavy bags." He looked up to her. "Maybe I could help you unpack as well." He added with a suggestive wink. Penny's face flushed red, grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you. I'd love to have you help me." She smiled. "Bye guys." She waved before disappearing from sight. Francis smiled and waved.

"The meal should be done in 20 minuets, I might not. Good luck!" He smiled, closing the door behind him. Howard just looked in shock at the others. Leonard looked puzzled back at him. There was a stunned silence in the room. Even Sheldon looked puzzled.

"Was that the example?" He asked everyone. Howard just sat down, looking over his notes desperately.

~HETALIA!~

It had been a while since Francis had gone off with Penny. Not much had really changed.

"Food's ready." Arthur announced as he pulled out the meal Francis had prepared earlier. Howard was still pouring over the notes, practising continuously to see what felt natural. Leonard had gone over to help Arthur dish out the meal. Alfred after reading goodness knows how many comic books, was now trying to find a way home using Google. Sheldon had pulled out his board and was trying to work out how they had gotten in. Meanwhile Raj and Matthew were having a really nice conversation.

"So what do you do for a job Raj?" Matthew asked.

"I do really interesting work at the university. Investigating physics... space... stuff like that. What do you do?"

"Erm..." Matthew thought for a moment. "I do a lot of politics. Especially Canadian politics. I also like to play hockey."

"That sound cool." Raj nodded.

"I've got it!" Sheldon announced gaining the attention of the room. "You are all very delusional cosplayers!"

"We are not cosplayers." Arthur said slightly irritated that they didn't believe in magic.

"Yes you are. You are from an anime called Hetalia!" Sheldon continued. "Leonard we should call the nearest asylum and help these people."

"Sheldon, the only person the nearest asylum would pick up would be you." He said, earning a non amused look from Sheldon.

"Even if they did pick him up..." Howard said from his spot. "...They would send him back."

"It still doesn't explain how they got into our flat." Leonard said. Sheldon cursed and began a new plan.

"Do you ever get the feeling, even though you are right there. No one sees you." Raj asked Matthew.

"Oh my gosh. All the time!" Matthew said. "I've been forgotten, I've been ignored, I've been sat on before by loads of people because they didn't see me." Raj's face lit up.

"I know. It's so annoying. One time I went to get a drink, and everyone bid their farewells to each other and switched off the lights. I was still in the room." He grinned. Matthew giggled.

"It's nice to find someone who knows how annoying it is to be ignored." Matthew smiled.

"Same." Raj grinned.

"Dudes I think I've found the spell!" Alfred shouted out. Arthur walked over with trays for people.

"Really, how did you do that?" Arthur asked skeptically. Leonard also helped hand out food. Everyone was soon settled down, eating away as Alfred spoke.

"I found the spell that you did. It apparently only works for 8 hours. So we'll be pulled back into our own world later." He explained. Arthur looked over his shoulder, scanning the page.

"That is the right spell... so we have nothing to worry about." Arthur said, happy that issue was sorted. "We just wait for the timer to run out."

"Seems like it." Alfred nodded.

"How long is 8 hours?" Leonard asked.

"Well we always get back here at 4:30." Sheldon said, still writing on his board. "So it will be around 12:30 when they go."

"Thank you Sheldon." Leonard said.

"You're welcome." Sheldon said.

"So we'll wait for midnight." Howard muttered, annoyed that he had tried so many times with Penny. Yet Francis turns up and get's there on his first time. "I think it's his accent."

"Who's accent?" Raj asked.

"Francis' accent! I'm sure that's what won her over." Howard said.

"I think he did give you some good advice." Leonard said. "But yeah it's definitely his accent."

"Erm Raj... can we swap e-mail addresses?" Matthew asked. "It would be nice to stay in contact with you."

"Sure." Raj smiled. "Here." Raj wrote out his address and gave it to Matthew.

"Merci. I'll e-mail you when I get home." Matthew smiled.

"You won't get an e-mail Raj. It will be dimensionally impossible." Sheldon said. Leonard waited for everyone to finish eating, he looked around. It seemed so strange that even in a different universe to their own, there was still a strange group of people which mirrored each of them in a way. He smiled as the group seemed just as dysfunctional as their own. He also grinned as he knew Sheldon would never be able to explain this event ever. Maybe tomorrow would be a better day. Well, he hoped it was a better day.

~Spinning Atom Thing~

"Leonard." Sheldon whispered in the dark bedroom. Leonard stirred, looking up.

"What is it Sheldon?" He asked sitting up and flicking on a light.

"The people..." He said. "They have gone." Leonard looked at him confused and annoyed, turning to his alarm clock.

"Well it is 12:35 am." He said irritated.

"I worked out how they got here." Sheldon said, not leaving Leonard to sleep.

"How? How did they get here?" Leonard asked tired. Sheldon looked down to him.

"I believe what happened was a temporal anomaly." Sheldon explained. "There was a portal between realities which allowed them to fall into our world. They say magic but I doubt it was that. It was science. But they had a built in retrieve setting which allowed them to return after an allotted time. And that is how they came here and back again. Without a trace."

"Thank you for explaining that." Leonard said sarcastically. Turning to try and get some sleep.

"Night Leonard." He whispered turning to walk out of his room. Leonard looked back at Sheldon. Deciding to whined him up a bit.

"Sheldon, you don't think some higher power did this do you?" Leonard asked. Sheldon looked round bemused.

"No, what give you that idea?" Sheldon asked. Leonard shuffled to see him better.

"Like someone did a social experiment on us. Matching us up with potential matches from another universe. Just to watch how we'll react for amusement." Leonard said.

"Are you suggesting we have been part of some experimental Big Brother project by higher beings?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes. I guess I am." Leonard grinned.

"Unlikely." Sheldon said opening Leonard's door to take his leave.

"Why unlikely?" Leonard asked. Sheldon looked back to him.

"Surely if some higher beings are or were watching us, we would know about it. They would recognise they need my genius and would have pulled me out from this reality. Recognising me as one of them. Because this hasn't happened... it's unlikely." He paused thinking it over. "Otherwise if it were true... then they just put those people here to annoy me."

~HETALIA!~

Raj walked out of his room the following morning. He had been woken by a text from Sheldon saying 'They're gone.' at 12:35 am. He switched on his laptop yawning. Going over to check his e-mails, he noticed he had a new e-mail. Clicking it open it read:

"Hi Raj, it's Matthew. I just want to check this works and to thank you for talking to me yesterday. Hope to here from you soon."

"Matthew." Raj smiled, typing up a quick reply. "Hi Matthew. Glad you got home safe, we should definitely talk more. Raj."


End file.
